fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Lilo
JusSonic presents Sleeping Lilo A spoof of Walt Disney's 1959 classic "Sleeping Beauty" With the voices of Madison Pettis as Lilo Pelekai Miley Cyrus as the singing voice of Lilo Pelekai Chris Sanders as Stitch David T. Henrie as the singing voice of Stitch Cloris Leachman as Gnorga Kristen Bell as Anna Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Kelly McDonald as Merida Billy Zane as John Rolfe Irene Bedard as Pocahontas Alexander Gould as Bambi Jim Cummings as Kaa and Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear Chorus: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream We see a book with the title of this parody sitting on a desk with a lit candle. The book opens and shows how the story begins. "In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A stepdaughter was adopted, and they called her Lilo." Chorus: Sweet Lilo The story continued, "Yes, they named her after the symbol of generosity, for she was also lost, but was now found. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant Hawaiian princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day." Chorus: On that joyful day On that joyful DAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! The pages in the book become real as several well-dressed people of all sizes, shapes and colors were gathering up to the castle. There were the rich dressed in their fancy outfits and knights riding atop horses, and many more. They were all shouting out cheers and cries and singing on this merry day. Thus, on this great and joyous day did the entire kingdom celebrate the long awaited birth. And the people kept singing as they marched up the pathway up to a tall castle beyond the grounds. Inside the castle in the thrown room, the people were also gathering there. Chorus: Joyfully now to our princess we come Bringing gifts and all good wishes too We pledge our loyalty anew Hail to the princess Lilo! All of her subjects adore her Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Lilo! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Lilo! Hail Lilo! Hail Lilo! Health to the princess Wealth to the princess Long live the princess Lilo! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the princess Lilo! Once all of the people entered into the castle, they saw a man and a woman sitting on two separate thrones and a royal crib between them. There were many different colored banners of all sizes and shapes hanging from the walls and the ceiling. The man was an American with white skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and gray eyes, wearing a gold tunic with orange trimming, dark red trousers that went down to his knees, cream-colored stockings, a gold hair scrunchie, dark brown shoes, and a big orange necklace with a gold medallion. His name was John Rolfe. The woman was a Native American one with copper skin, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a yellow Indian dress, her mother's blue necklace, and yellow flats. Her name was Pocahontas, John Rolfe's wife. "Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King John Rolfe and his Queen made welcome their life long friend." Several heralds dressed in British guard uniforms blew trumpets as John Rolfe's butler, Wiggins, unfurled a scroll and called out the two names off of the parchment as a bear and a young experiment entered the room. "Their royal highnesses, King Yogi Bear and Prince Stitch!" Sure enough, the bear was anthropomorphic with a peach muzzle and a black nose, wearing a white shirt collar, a green necktie, and a matching hat. His name was Yogi Bear. The young experiment was blue with big black eyes, dark blue claws, and rabbit/bat like ears. His name was Stitch, or Experiment 626, Yogi's adopted nephew. Yogi walked up to the throne where John Rolfe was sitting. John Rolfe got up from his throne, walked over to Yogi, and gave him a big hug. They shook hands and talked to each other while Yogi introduced Stitch to John Rolfe. John Rolfe smiled and shook Stitch's hand, pleased to meet him. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Stitch, Yogi Bear's nephew and heir to John Rolfe's stepchild would be betrothed." Yogi guided Stitch to Pocahontas's throne. She and her future adoptive stepnephew-in-law looked in the crib and saw the sleeping baby Hawaiian girl in her crib. "And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Stitch looked puzzled! Could this be the girl of his dreams? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs